Warriors: A broken legacy
by barkpelt
Summary: What would happen if Tigerclaw took control of Thunderclan.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors: A broken legacy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 1 of A broken legacy. Our story will take place at the end of book 3, when the rouges are attacking the Thunderclan camp.**

 **Criticism can be good, just no trashing my work, or theiving!**

 **I can add chapters faster, if you just review.**

 **Story time...**

Rogues were attacking the Thunderclan camp. Fireheart knew very well where most of these cats were from; they were Brokenstar's closest followers. They had attacked before, but this time, Tigerclaw had joined them.

This morning, Fireheart had been assessing his apprentice, Cloudpaw's hunting skills. Cloudpaw had scented the strange cats, and Tigerclaw was huddled with them. The rogues sprinted towards the Thunderclan camp, and Fireheart had followed them in time to hear Tigerclaw's battle yowl, but crawled through the entrance in time to see Tigerclaw attacking the rogues with his claws sheathed. The deputy had left the camp virtually unprotected by sending almost all of the warriors off. Tigerclaw was cunning enough to conceal his own treachery.

But that was earlier that morning. Now fighting had broken out everywhere.

With a jolt Fireheart realized that he didn't see Tigerclaw anywhere, or Bluestar.

Fireheart bounded to the lichen that covered the entrance to Bluestar's den.

Through the lichen he could hear Bluestar and Tigerclaw meowing urgently to each other.

"We can deal with that later, Tigerstar," meowed Bluestar. "We need to save the clan right now." Fireheart peeked through the lichen when he heard Bluestar gasp. Tigerclaw had pinned Bluestar down.

"Say hi to Starclan for me!" Tigerclaw growled as he lunged at Bluestar's neck.

Fireheart knew Bluestar was on her last life, and that he should go and save her, but fear rooted him to the spot.

Fireheart watched as Tigerclaw bit into Bluestar's throat, taking her last life away.

Fireheart backed up and collapsed under the high rock. The wise and noble leader that had accepted him into the clan was now dead. Fireheart was in such a state of shock that he could not believe what he had just seen.

Tigerclaw jumped out of Bluestar's old den and chased the remaining rogues in the camp into the forest.

The soon-to-be Thunderclan leader jumped onto the highrock, yowling the familiar summons. He eyed Fireheart with a look of pure hatred.

"I have called you all here to tell you that Bluestar is dead." Meows of outrage broke out around the camp. "Bluestar was killed by the noble warrior, Fireheart himself!" Yowled Tigerclaw with a sneer. More outraged yowls sounded all around camp.

Fireheart's closest friends, Sandstorm, Greystripe,Cloudpaw, Brackenfur, and Brightheart pushed through the crowd.

"These five traitors," Tigerclaw said, pointing his tail at Fireheart's friends, "have helped Fireheart carry out his plan, and are traitors to Thunderclan!"

"Attack them Thunderclan, kill them!" The clan moved as one trying to capture Fireheart and his friends. Fireheart fled to the camp entrance in time to see Tigerclaw lunging at Cloudpaw. In some corner of his mind Fireheart knew that Tigerclaw had just killed his kittypet kin.

Fireheart continued past Tallpines and past Twolegplace into the stretch of land where Fireheart and Greystripe had came to rescue Windclan.

Fireheart had just overstretched his wounds from the battle that had raged just that morning. He crawled under a Hawthorn bush, and rested, ignoring the growing hunger in his belly.

Is this how Fireheart would live his life? Cold, hungry and alone?

 **Ohhh... Did I leave you hanging with a cliffie?**

 **Reviewers will not only speed up my story-making process, but will get a shoutout at the end of the chapter.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **~ Barkpelt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warriors: A broken legacy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I'm still not sure how the rest of the story will go... Any suggestions?**

 **No stealing my work, for any thieving psychopaths that may be reading this.**

 **Now, for chapter 2...**

Fireheart awoke in the night, sore and alone. The scent of mouse had drawn him out of his temporary hibernation.

Quickly, Fireheart killed two mice and gulped them down, the mice had done their job and replenished his strength.

Now it was time to patrol his new set boundaries.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Fireheart reached the Thunderclan border. The memories of his old home taunted him like a piece of prey that he could not catch.

Fireheart had turned around to begin the long trek back home when a grey shape hurled itself at him from a tree.

"Mrrow-wow" screeched Fireheart, trying to free himself from his pursuer's grip.

Fireheart stopped struggling when he heard the familiar voice of Graystripe meow his name.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart. We were watching for a Thunderclan patrol."

As he said this, the rest of Fireheart's friends snuck out of the bushes. Brightpaw, and finally, Brackenfur. Seeing the light in Brightpaw's capturedy dim, Fireheart thought about Cloudpaw.

"What happened to Cloudpaw?" Asked Fireheart, even though he already knew.

"Tigerclaw killed him." Yowled Brightpaw. And he has captured Sandstorm!"

Fireheart was astonished that Tigerclaw had not killed Sandstorm yet.

As the new party turned to trek home to Fireheart's hawthorn bush, they heard another noise. The noise of a fast approaching Thunderclan patrol!

 **What will happen next, I wonder...**

 **Please review if you haven't already.**

 **Ciao ~Barkpelt**


End file.
